


open book with a torn out page

by persephonie



Series: Ever After High: The End [3]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Coda, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Missing Scene, Post-TV Special: Thronecoming (Ever After High)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonie/pseuds/persephonie
Summary: Hopper Croakington II is surprised to find Briar Beauty alone on the roof terrace of the castle, sulking at the sky, on Thronecoming night of all nights.
Relationships: Briar Beauty/Hopper Croakington II
Series: Ever After High: The End [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	open book with a torn out page

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Thronecoming.

The first time Hopper Croakington II sees Briar Beauty, well… _sad_ , he doesn’t quite recognise the sight. It looks so out of place, a _frown_ , on the face of beauty that is Briar’s.

She’s always the smiling one in her group of Royal friends; while Apple White is busy making sure her Happily Ever After is perfectly executed, and Ashlynn Ella is busy hiding her not-so-secret romance with Hunter Huntsman, Briar is always the one coaxing them to turn their frowns upside down with her own spellbinding smile.

So when Hopper finds Briar alone on the roof terrace of the castle, sulking at the sky, on Thronecoming night of all nights, he’s confused, to say the least.

He shuffles nervously toward her.

“H—hey there, beautiful Briar,” he starts, already feeling the nerves taking over his body. “You not doing so hot? Because I—I mean, you sure _look_ hot, but—but you don’t look so… well, you know what I mean—”

“ _Ugh_ ,” she groans, as she always does when he gets mumbly and stupid like this, “I’m not in the mood for another one of your froggy tricks tonight, Hopper, okay?”

“Oh, whoa, I di—didn’t mean to…” Hopper mutters, and before he can stop it, he’s _poof_ ed into his frog form, and his confidence picks up speed in his tiny body. “What I meant to say, milady, is that I sincerely apologise for my behaviour. I’m merely concerned about you. Do pardon me for saying so, but it is quite unlike you to be in such a sorrowful sight. What, pray, is troubling your undoubtedly bewitching mind?”

His speech is so unbelievably ridiculous that Briar actually tries—and fails—to stifle a laughter. Even though he knows she’s laughing _at_ him, Hopper is just pleased with himself for making her smile. Briar smirks at him, a response he finds so rare to his slimy, far-from-handsome form.

“You can be so full of it, you know, Hopper?” Briar says, but there’s no venom in her words now, only a teasing tone. “Well, if you _must_ know, I… well, I’m scared.”

“You? _Scared_? I don’t believe it! My Princess Beauty, you possess a lion’s heart, in the lovely figure of the goddess Aphrodite herself! Surely your confidence and fortitude are more than enough to thwart any fear that dare grow in your heart.”

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong, my sweet Frog Prince,” Briar says, playing along with his fancy speech. “Fear does grow in this woeful heart of mine. It is to do with my destiny. My Happily Ever After, the one we all seek.”

“But why? Are you not happy with it?”

“I…” Briar hesitates, looking into Hopper’s earnest eyes, which are all she can see when there’s so little of him to look at. “Truth is, I don’t really know much about it. How can I be happy with it?”

“Perhaps because you know that will be united with your Prince Charming.” There’s a slightly sad tone in Hopper’s voice. “And you will be queen of your kingdom.”

“But I won’t even know who my Prince Charming is! What a great Happily Ever After, am I right? It’s a hundred years of sleep, and then I meet this guy, and we get married. I mean, where would he even come from? And… and who would I have left from my life here? I’ll lose all my friends.” The next few words slip out of Briar’s lips before she can stop them. “I’ll even lose you.”

“And that… frightens you? Losing me?”

“Oh _Grimm_ , I can’t believe that’s your takeaway from all that! Don’t make me flick you off this terrace,” Briar huffs. “Of course that _frightens_ me, Hopper. You’ve made yourself such a persistent, annoying presence in my life that I can’t imagine it without you showering me with all your stupid compliments.”

“Well, I am pleased to hear that, milady.” Hopper grins up at her, a view almost unsightly on his webbed, green body, but Briar finds herself smiling back anyway. “In all seriousness, I don’t mean to offend you. I only wished to make you laugh. It is perfectly normal to be fearful of the natural course of life, whether you choose for it to happen or not. Uncertainty almost always comes with unease. But you shall not bear it alone. You can rest assured that I will be there with you when it happens.”

Under the cold moonlight, Briar glows warmer than ever. She knows she won’t be alone. Not for a while, at least. She has her friends. She has Hopper, _whatever_ he is. She can do this.

“Thanks, Hopper.” Briar grins at him teasingly. “You know, I think that speech deserves a kiss.”

“Oh… ah… milady, I don’t think it such a wise notion, as you know how I act around you when I am in human form, but it’s because—”

“I _know_ ,” Briar says, picking him up from the handrail of the terrace, “I know about your crush on me, Hopper. And I think it’s absolutely _charming_. Or at least I would, if you could just get more than five decent words out of your mouth before frogging it up.”

“You—you think me charming? But…”

“Did you know that you have the _cutest_ freckles ever? And—and the way that even though your hair is as neat as can be, you have this stubborn lock of hair falling forward, it’s just… it’s so…”

“Oh, sweet Briar,” Hopper says in a hushed, awed whisper, “I had no idea.”

“Yeah, well,” Briar rolls her eyes, but suddenly her cheeks are too red, and the moonlight is far too bright. “I just wish you’d let me appreciate them more.”

“You must know that it is only because you are too beautiful, and I am merely…”

“And I wish you’d stop putting me on such a pedestal!” Briar scowls at him. “I’m not your goddess Aphrodite. And you have way more to offer than you think, Hopper. You’ve got _such_ a way with words, for one. Now, I’m going to kiss you, but you have to promise not to get so tongue-tied. It’s just _me_ , Briar Beauty, and I want to see _you_ , Hopper Croakington II.”

“Very well,” Hopper says, “I will try my best.”

“And you better keep that frog tongue of yours in check.”

Briar squeezes her eyes shut and plants a small, wet kiss on him. When she opens her eyes, Hopper, with his chestnut curls and brown freckles, is staring back at her.

“Hey,” he says, eyes darting everywhere else except in her direction. “Missed me?”

“You bet,” Briar grins, pulling his arm toward her. “Now, take me back to the dance, Hopper.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Hopper leads her into the castle. “By the way, did you know that there’s this rumour that some frogs can live up to a hundred years or more?”

“Oh, is that so?” Briar loops her arm through his. “Know if you’re related to them somehow?”


End file.
